


A High Commissioner's Job Is No Child's Plays

by AmayaTheDog



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Babies, Dimensions, M/M, Mewni, Other, baby care, high commission - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaTheDog/pseuds/AmayaTheDog
Summary: When Glossaryck created the High Commission for Mewnis benefit, he didn't realize they'd be children at first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to a new fan fiction I'm writing! I write very late at night, so I apologize if there's many grammar errors, I'll fix them tomorrow when it isn't 5:08 am, lol.  
> So, this fan fiction is based off of the show Star vs the forces of evil (I'd assume you already know that) and the book Star and Marcos guide to mastering every dimension. When it's told that Glossaryck created the High Commission, I couldn't help but make a fan fiction of the wild adventures that must have ensued if they were children to start off, because we all know Glossaryck would make an.. Interesting.. Father. 
> 
> This fan fiction will most likely be a series of oneshots. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Any helpful comment is great to have! I love hearing what everyone thinks! <3

Glossaryck didn't know how he got himself into this situation, you know, the one with the 2 kids standing in front of him, roughly the same size as a normal human child around the age of 8, looking just as confused as he was.  
It's not like Glossaryck cared about the Mewmans, frankly he didn't care what happened to them or what they did, but he didn't feel right refusing the queens orders, so he did what he had to and created these two children to supposedly help Mewni understand the key factors of the universe.  
"So.. Uhm.. Welcome to existence?"  
They both stared quietly at Glossaryck.  
He stared quietly back.  
"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" He tried to start a small conversation to soften the awkward feeling.  
He then mentally slapped himself, names! They didn't have names yet!  
"Okay uh.. You, got demon.. Angel.. Thingie." Glossaryck pointed at the goat. "I'm going to call you.. Er.. Lek.. Met? Yeah, Lekmet. And you, space child, I'll called Omni. It seems simple enough-"  
"Omnitraxis Prime." Said the small space child through his skull.  
"Omnitrax- what?" Glossaryck glared at him, this isn't how he expected things to go, they were supposed to be born prepared for all the things they must do in life, not sit on the ground like confused babies.  
"Can my name be Omnitraxis Prime?" He asked, clarifying his question.  
"Fine I guess, but I'm going to call you Omni since it's easier to say." Glossaryck informed him and he nodded.  
"Lekmet, you've been very quiet." Glossaryck glanced over at the sheepish goat who looked up at him as if he suddenly appeared from thin air.  
Confused, Glossaryck turned to fully face him. "Lekmet? Is something wrong?"  
Lekmets ears perked up and he opened his mouth as if about to speak, but all that came out were a long series of bleets.  
Glossaryck inwardly screamed, Lekmet couldn't speak! How could Lekmet tell everyone of Mewni the impermanece of existence, when he couldn't speak?  
Seeing the disappointed and dumbfounded look across his creators face, Lekmets ears dropped sadly and he looked down.  
Glossaryck sighed, he couldn't let Lekmet be sad, if Mewni found their new high commissioners sad than they would be too.  
"No, Lekmet, it's alright.. We'll just.. Create another child.. Sibling.. Thing?" Glossaryck looked appalled by what he'd said"No, we aren't going to use the term sibling, I am NOT your father."  
Omni nodded, turning to Lekmet, "Can you understand me?" He asked.  
Lekmet nodded and bleeted once more, though less stressed than before.  
"Can you not speak the way we do?"  
Lekmet shook his head and lowered his eyes to the floor, visibly upset.  
Omni moved closer and pulled him into a hug, and Lekmet instantly stopped sniffling, unsure at first how to take the situation, but slowly he hugged back.  
Glossaryck watched for a moment as the two hugged each other before saying "Okay, okay, Enough you two. I need to concentrate so I can create a being good enough to perfectly understand Lekmet. Understand?"  
Lekmet and Omni nodded, sitting away from each other again, but still rather close.  
They watched in fascination as Glossaryck muttered magical words and a yellow glow came from his hands, forming before him a being that was quite skinny, slightly smaller than the other two children, had a head made of crystal, and a cape way to large for him drapped down his back and onto the floor.  
Glossaryrck looked a bit annoyed at his magic, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.. This one was supposed to have a mouth, how could he speak to translate Lekmet when he didn't have a mouth? Glossaryck groaned and covered his face in his hands. Why was Mewni so hard on him?  
The new being tilted his head at the distressed tiny blue man.  
"Are you my dad?" He said in a rather high pitched voice.  
Glossaryck quickly snapped alert. "No, I am not."  
"If you created me then yes you are."  
"Than uhm.. I didn't create you."  
"Then are they my father's?' He pointed to Lekmet and Omni.  
"Of course they aren't, they're both children, and they're both male, might I add, that is  
phy-"  
Lekmet bleeted softly to the new being.  
"Daddy, the goat says you are my father."  
"Lekmet! Why would you-" Suddenly Glossarycks eyes went wide. "You can understand him! This is great."  
"Of course I can, he speaks clear as day." The child responded curiously.  
"Okay well, this is great!" Glossaryck clapped his hands together, "First we should start by teaching Omni about Multiverse- Omni? Lekmet? New kid?" He spotted them a few feet away, starring curiously into a tank of fish.  
"Whoa, look at that one!" The new being pointed out, causing Lekmet to bleet a laugh, even Omni was amused by the small aquatic creatures.  
"Hey, kids, get over here!" Glossaryck yelled over at them, and they all jerked to attention and waddled over quickly.  
"Okay, listen. Omni, your job is to hold together the stars, keep them from forcing other stars into- Omni are you even listening?"  
Omni shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry, dad- Creator.."  
Glossaryck sighed, "it's fine, I might've created you all to young... And you may have to age like mewman's." He groaned at this realization, mewmans aged about as slow as those people on that wretched dimension Earth!  
"Are you okay, Dada?" The newer being asked.  
"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Look, I'm going to have to care for you as if you really are children, which means-"  
The crystal being interrupted, "What's my name?"  
"Name? Oh, yes. I hadn't thought of that had I.. Uhm.." Glossaryck looked around the room before settling on the child's eager face. "Your name is uh.. Rhomb.. Ulus. Yes, Rhombulus."  
Rhombulus didn't look satisfied. "You just took the shape if my head and added ulus."  
"I did not! Your head she is a uh, diamond? Geesh kid, give me a break."  
Rhombulus pouted but sat on the floor quietly anyway.  
"As I was saying, you will all be like real children, and I'll have to teach you how to survive on your own-"  
"Like a dog?" Rhombulus asked.  
"No, NOT like a dog. Like a Mewman."  
Omni raised his hand.  
"Yes, Omni?"  
"What is a Mewman, sir?"  
"A Mewman is a being that lives in this kingdom, they sometimes aren't the brightest, so I've created you tw- three, to teach them about different things surrounding magic. Like Omni, you'll handle the time and space, and Lekmet, you'll handle talking to the mewmans and explain the powerful force of magic with the help of Rhombulus."  
"What was I created for?" Rhombulus asked, Omni and Lekmet both suddenly shared nervous looks.  
"You? Er... You were created.. For your strength, yes, to defend the other two from harm, it's a very important job." Glossaryck stared at him, praying he would take that as an answer.  
Rhombulus looked back at him before saying loudly, "Yay!"  
Glossaryck let out a sigh of relief. "Are you all hungry?"  
They all nodded and sat up eagerly.  
"Alright, here, this Mewni baby formula should be fine." The formula appeared from thin air and he handed the two bottles to Omni and Lekmet.  
Rhombulus stood with his arms out, ready to take the bottle, but it was never given.  
Instead, he got dissolveable cubes without flavor.  
He stared down at them unhappily. "Daddy, why can't I have bottle too?"  
Glossaryck was afraid of this. "Well you uhm, you see, Rhombulus, you can't exactly drink without a mouth." Seeing his look get even more upset, Glossaryck quickly said, "But I designed you special flavorless cubes that are specifically designed for you!"  
Rhombulus looked down at his three cubes and sighed, walking over to a corner and sitting down with them, holding one up to his face and watching as it obsorbed into his rhombus shaped head. He set the other two on the floor and leaned his head against the wall, feeling tears began to form.  
Rhombulus suddenly felt a soft jab in the shoulder and he looked up to see Lekmet standing there with his bottle held out.  
"What? I can't drink it." Rhombulus hissed and turned away.  
Lekmet bleeted softly.  
"Why should I try? I'm telling you, it won't work!" Rhombulus folded his arms and pouted, but still taking notice when Lekmet grabbed one of the cubes and examined it before bleeting to Rhombulus.  
"It is kinda funny looking, isn't it?" He turned back to face Lekmet, reaching out for the cube.  
"Heh, watch this!" He held the cube to his face and it dissolved again. Lekmet clapped his hooves together and bleeted joyfully.  
"I wonder what it's made out of.. Jellyfish? What even is a jellyfish, Lekmet?"  
Lekmet shrugged and picked up his bottle, offering it to Rhombulus again.  
"Why are you giving me this? It won't work." Rhombulus looked a little disappointed again.  
Lekmet bleeted and nudged it into Rhombulus's fingers.  
"Okay, okay, fine. Jeez." Rhombulus rolled his eyes and held the bottle up to his face before slamming it against the hard crystal.  
As he expected, nothing happened.  
Rhombulus, not wanting to disappointed Lekmet, kept shoving it against his face.  
Lekmet bleeted for him to stop before it broke, but it was too late, the milk spilled all over his face.  
Lekmet leapt up and bleeted, instantly trying to help him.  
Rhombulus slowly started giggling, which turned into full out laughing.  
Lekmet, although confused, started to laugh too, and soon enough they where both on the floor cracking up, one completely covered in milk.  
"Okay children, time for be- WHAT ON MEWNI ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" screeched Glossaryck.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review please, thank you! Sorry if it's OC, I have a habit of doing so, let me know if it is and I'll try to fix it! ^^


End file.
